


Voyeur (aka: Aiba loves Masaki)

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur (aka: Aiba loves Masaki)

Aiba was not shocked when he pushed the door cautiously and found Arashi’s rapper lying on the couch biting his middle finger with his head turned to face the door. For a moment he thought he’d been spotted but then realized Sho’s eyes were tightly shut. He risked being exposed as he pushed the door open just a wee bit further so he could watch the scene more fully. He now was able to see his knees pushed up and apart; and how now and then his band mate arched his back and bit his finger harder when he tried to stay quiet. Someone pulled Sho and now Aiba only could see his face frowning, teeth still fastened against his finger. Then his knees almost touched his shoulders, quite a feat for someone as inflexible as him. The way he was bent upwards and his face contorted signaled that Sho was in a little pain and a lot of pleasure.

  
A tanned hand urged the man lying on the couch to stop biting his hand and to look his way. That hand’s skin tone told Aiba tonight was Oh-chan’s turn. He confirmed it as Sho’s partner leaned forward to kiss him before start pushing and pulling in and out of him. Sakurai keened softly. It all ended quickly with Sho’s mouth open in a silent cry, his eyebrows wrinkled and back arched, Leader’s face buried against his neck.

  
Aiba walked away hoping that they hadn’t notice him. He had gone back to the green room knowing what he would find; he’d actually been counting on it. After eleven years, he recognized his band mates’ moods perhaps even better than they themselves did. He walked to the car that was waiting for him and went home.

  
He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t into men, he just hadn’t dated any yet. It wasn’t because he felt guilty or dirty or anything like that, since Johnny’s Agency was filled with queers. It was just because girls came to him, instead of the other way around. Dating a girl was comfortable; he didn’t have to make an effort for them to accept him or sleep with him. It was an advantage of being an Idol. He knew it would take a lot more to bed any of the other Johnny’s he knew.  
He said goodbye to his manager and went up to his apartment. It was lonely, coming home like this, only having the floor cleaning robot to greet him. He sighed as he took off his boots and then walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before going into his bedroom.

  
Standing in front of one of the mirrors in there, he took a long time to look at himself. He liked to watch. He liked to be watched. He examined his slightly disheveled reflection and noticed how small dark rings had started forming under his eyes. He needed sleep, but he had other things to take care of first. Therefore, he undid his shirt slowly thinking about what he just saw in the changing room, the rapper’s unfocused eyes and Oh-chan’s thrusts rocking him on the couch. He didn’t actually see how Ohno did Sho, but since he had been watching his band mates for a really long while he could picture him with his perfectly round ass, his face all scrunched up… he could picture the whole scene.

  
What happened back at the green room wasn’t new. His band mates weren’t the straightest Johnny’s around and it seemed it was easier for them to take out their sexual frustration with each other than having to hide to have a date and then maybe, possibly get laid, even if all five of them did it now and then.

  
Aiba slid his shirt down his arms leaning towards the mirror to examine his torso closely. He watched the birthmark on his shoulder. There were some days he hated the goddamn stain, days when he cursed it, especially when he had to go through 2 hours of make up just to make it less noticeable and the

photographers asked him to turn the other way so it wouldn’t be seen on the pictures. But most of the time he found it quite attractive, like MatsuJun’s and Nino’s moles, something that simply made him Aiba Masaki, someone unique. He also liked how girls liked to trace it with their mouths or how sometimes leader’s pretty fingers would linger on it.

  
His thoughts drifted around Nino as he caressed his chest and grazed his nipples with his nails. Nino and Leader were the easiest to spy, mainly because Nino was shameless and Oh-chan didn’t care. They actually did some things even if they weren’t alone. Sometimes Leader would pull Nino onto his lap, and the latter would comply without taking his hands or eyes from the Nintendo DSi that seemed to be surgically attached to the end of his hand when they weren’t busy. Ohno would pretend to read a magazine or to fall sleep as Nino would start to grind his butt against his groin. Aiba’s bratty band mate would wiggle and grind his ass so painfully slowly that it could only be noticed by someone who already knew what they were doing. Oh-chan wouldn’t react; he’d just turn the pages of his magazine and pretended to be interested in it. The only way to know Leader must have come was Ohno would either close his fists tight and or close his eyes shut down for a second.

  
Aiba shivered as he pressed his right nipple between his index finger and his thumb still watching himself in the mirror. He made his hands leave his chest and feathered his fingers over his abs, wondering briefly if he needed to do more exercise or change his diet before reaching for his slacks button. He popped it open looking at his face wondering if he could pull the sexy act for _AnAn_ like Jun, Sho or Toma did.

  
He once walked into Jun sexing up Toma at the agency’s building hallways; he liked to explore the big building and to find secret places to be. It was a while ago though, before either of them had become the sexy studs they were now. The sight came as a shock for various reasons, the first being that it was basically the first time he saw someone going at it. The second was because both were guys and back then he thought gay people were just something you saw on TV not met in real life; and lastly because he thought that they didn’t get along well enough. Back then neither MatsuJun nor Toma were as sexy as they had become in the later years. He wondered if they still did those kinds of things when they got together while he felt the rough fabric sliding down his legs.

  
He examined his underwear on the mirror, and then looking at his face, he touched the areas of his abdomen and hips he knew were sensitive enough to turn him on.

Jun tried to be discreet, but sometimes his temper got the best of him, especially around Nino. He had the chance to watch them more than once, but right now he thought about the last time he caught them. That time Nino had been half sitting half lying across the couch over MatsuJun’s lap sucking him off quite thoroughly. The memory of the hollowing cheeks and the slurping sounds made his dick twitch. But he wouldn’t pay attention to it yet. He just slid his jockeys down and watched his half hard cock in the mirror.

  
Sho tried to be discreet too. And for long time Aiba thought Sho didn’t play the same game as Jun, Oh-chan and Nino did. That was until they were abroad and he had to share room with Nino and walked in after drinking with Leader to find Arashi’s rapper trapped under Nino, both panting hard. Neither of his band mates acknowledged him and Nino just kept fucking Sho. Next morning had been awkward for a moment or two until Aiba said he didn’t remembered how he got into the room. Sho relaxed and Nino smirked. However the truth was he remembered, of course, and he had touched himself many times thinking about it. Sho also obliged to Leader’s whims as he found out a Saturday evening all of them were drinking at Jun’s.

  
Aiba stopped staring at his almost fully hard dick and walked to the bathroom enjoying the fresh air against his skin. He washed his body carefully as he thought about how Sho’s pouting mouth was wrapped around the head of Leader’s cock and his beautiful big eyes were fixed on Oh-chan’s face. The older man looked back at Sho with a pleased smile. Aiba had been looking at them since Nino was set to annoy Jun and ignore Leader that night. Sho slid onto the seat next to Ohno who started reaching to turn him on with discreet carefully chosen touches that would only mean something to both of them.

  
A half hour later, Sho had walked towards the bathroom, and then Leader had followed him after a couple of minutes. By then Aiba was pretending to have passed out to spy on his band mates. When he knew neither Jun or Nino would be paying attention to him because they were too busy whispering into each other’s ears he walked towards the bathroom finding the door ajar. Through the small crack he could see Oh-chan braced against the sink and Sho kneeled in front of him.

  
Aiba washed his dick quickly being careful to not to linger too much, since he didn’t want to finish yet and he knew once he started he wouldn’t be able to stop touching himself. He caressed his ass hole as he washed between his buttocks and his fingers lingered there for a little while before rinsing his skin. On usual days he liked to soak in the bathtub for a long time, but right now he needed to get off and sleep deeply so he finished and turned the water off.

  
Jun and Sho doing stuff together were nearly impossible to catch, since both were pretty careful all the time. Thinking about how rare it was that those two hooked up anyways, he let the towel slip and then opened the bottom drawer of his night stand to retrieve some lube and a butt plug. Sho had this kind of stare when he got horny, his eyes got this sparkle… it was hard to explain. Aiba probably wouldn’t have been able to watch them getting busy if he didn’t understand what that look meant. Jun and Sho weren’t in a public place when it happened, Arashi was in a hotel room drinking and watching TV. Ohmiya had passed out on the same bed on which Aiba was almost asleep when he heard the distinctive sound of a clicking tongue. He turned to see how Jun was lying on top of the rapper with his tongue deep inside the elder’s mouth and how they were desperately rubbing themselves against each other, both managing to keep their breathing almost normal. Almost.

  
Aiba kneeled on the bed watching himself on the mirrors, which were carefully placed so he could see himself whenever and in any angle he wanted. He poured some lube on his palm and started caressing his hard flesh slowly taking his time to turn to the mirror and look at his face or his body; reaching down to caress his balls and teasing himself noticing how his skin was flushing and how every stroke made his skin feel as if thousands of needles were barely grazing it.

  
Aiba loved how shameless Nino was in more ways than one. He loved how his band mate liked parading around in his flashy boxers and how he liked to measure his band mates’ reactions when he did different things. He loved the milky skin even though lately he was so tanned… not that he minded either way. Wanting to feel him he imagined the smooth skin of his band mate’s back and how it would feel against his lips as he’d traced it to reach his ass. Aiba would then expose his butt and kiss it. He probably wouldn’t go as far as to rim him in real life, but in his imagination he would and Nino would moan as he usually did when Leader fingered him.

  
His breathing pitched and tore his eyes from his reflection to look for the plug; he smeared some lube on it and put it aside for a bit. He’d like Jun to finger him. He imagined Jun reaching down to touch him at the same time he was rubbing some lube on his entrance with his own hand, prodding it with his finger and it made him whimper. He knew Jun liked it loud so if he was really there he would moan for him, so he would rush and do what he wanted.

  
Taking his time, he prepared himself to receive the plug. Through his mind brief thoughts about other Johnny’s he’d like to tap. Ueda was the first, he wouldn’t fuck with him, and he’d just like to push his dick into that big mouth of his. Then there was Matsu-nii whose body he’d like to touch and touch. He also thought about Yoko and Ryo who looked so luscious at times. The thoughts about Becky flew by too for some reason, her milky legs spread for him.  
Aiba pushed the thoughts about them aside to focus again on what he was watching in the mirrors. He observed closely at every reaction he made (practiced or not) as he pushed the plastic plug against his hole. He probably had the thing half inserted inside him when he heard the bell ring. He grimaced as he tried to decide to answer the door. He didn’t.

  
The one ringing his bell was very persistent and made him loose his concentration and his trail of thoughts about hot people. He sighed trying to recall Sho and leader in the break room earlier. Then the ringing stopped and he finally was starting to push it back inside himself when he heard some knocks on his door. “What the hell…?” he whispered but, again, Aiba tried to ignore it.

  
“Ba~ka! I know you’re in there, openup!” It was Nino’s voice. Aiba cursed but he was set to finish, he just couldn’t leave it the way it was now. “I know you’re in there! Open the freaking door!”

  
The constant knocking and the annoying voice made him lose inspiration and sighing, he finally pulled the plug out, putting it on the bed. Carefully he wrapped himself in a bathrobe, and walked to the main door. He cracked it open just enough to see through it.

  
“What?” He said sharply.

  
“I knew you were in there.”

“So… what do you want that couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“Let me in.”

“No.”

“I’m bored!” Nino whined. “I don’t want to be alone now.”

“I’m sleepy…”

“Please.”

“No.” Aiba started to feel guilty about it, and Nino seemed to notice it, because he put on his most pathetic grimace as he asked to _please_ be let inside. “I want to sleep…” Aiba tried, but he was notoriously less reluctant than at first. Nino took the opportunity to push the door and his band mate and make his way inside. The latter just sighed as he closed the door behind his friend and followed him inside.

“Do you have beer?” He prompted walking to the kitchen before hearing an answer.

“No, I don’t have anything to drink.” He said followed by a sigh.

“You always have wine!”

“It’s for guests!” He said trying to get between his wine cabinet and Nino.

“And what am I?”

“An intruder!”

“What’s that smell?”

“Ha-ha! I’m not falling for that!”

“Strawberry?” Aiba looked at him confused and Nino drew closer to him still sniffing. “Cheap strawberry…” He mumbled sniffing again. “You pig! What were you doing when I knocked?” Nino asked with a teasing smile playing on his face.

“Taking a bath?” He said as he put his hands inside his bathrobe’s pockets and retreated a little from his band mate.

“Unless you were taking a bath with a taxi’s air freshener… that smells like…” and Nino’s face lightened up as he turned around and started to run to the bedroom. It took Aiba just a couple of seconds to realize he didn’t close the door, or hid the plug or the tube of lubricant. He ran trying to keep Nino from entering his room arriving a second too late. The plug lay on the bed forgotten, flesh colored and shiny, slick in lube, which was on the other side of the bed, uncapped and with a large strawberry print in its label.

“Wow…” Nino mustered without taking his eyes from the plug. Aiba didn’t know what to do, he probably hadn’t felt this embarrassed since his mom found his porn stashed in the family PC. He wished Nino did something else than stare after a while in silence. When his band mate didn’t make fun of him, or started laughing, Aiba turned around to go to the bathroom and hide… maybe he actually should drink tonight, so he could forget this ever happened. “Aww… come on… don’t be embarrassed” Nino said holding him by the robe. “We all do that, from time to time…”

  
“Well… inspiration’s gone, thanks to you.” Aiba retorted trying to act cool to conceal the fact that if there was inspiration in the first place was also his fault. He failed. His voice came out shaky, since Nino’s hand was now in his shoulder and it resulted distracting, it made his nerves light up like a Christmas tree with seizures.

Nino apologized sliding his hand down his arm stopping at his elbow. He had lied. The inspiration was not gone, just impaired by the embarrassment. The shorter man then held his arm tighter and pulled him to make him turn around. Aiba’s ears were as red as the strawberry printed in the lube’s label, and he resisted to the hand gently guiding him, at least some part of him resisted, the other let the other make whatever he wanted to. Nino said _sorry_ again standing directly in front of him, lowering his hand to the sash holding the robe closed, and looking in his eyes for a sign of rejection. Aiba tried to say no, but his body didn’t want to, so he didn’t, he just let him undo the knot and slide the fabric down his shoulders until it fell on the floor. Neither tore their eyes from the other one while this happened. Nino’s hands were a little clammy against his sides when he touched him, and he managed to turn a gasp into a hiss at the sensation.

His hands hanged limp at his sides, while Nino’s grazed his abdomen and chest, stopping just a little on his nipples, rubbing them until hard. His band mate’s eyes drifted to watch what he was doing to him, and Aiba’s took the chance to glance to one of the mirrors. His skin was blushed and Nino’s, though tanned, visibly fairer. His cock twitched alive again, and he couldn’t tear his amused eyes from them.

  
“Show me.” Nino said in a low voice, a hint of naughtiness tainted it.

  
Aiba turned to watch him again, his hands drifted lower to his hips before releasing him from one side using the other to push him towards the bed. He took a step and then another before panic started hitting him back with full force, he tried to pick up his robe again, but Nino was there to hold him. The taller man shivered violently when he felt his skin against his friend’s clothes.

Nino pulled Aiba with him when he sat at the end of the bed; they shifted a little to be more comfortable. The taller one sat on the other one’s thigh, he had the younger’s one arm around his waist, the hand at the end of it rubbing his hip, drawing closer to the hair on his crotch. He sighed and slithered his own arm against Nino’s shoulders to keep him in place. Nino’s free hand pinched his nipple and he threw his head back, noticing at the corner of his eye the movements on the mirror, he turned to see more properly, his naked body on his band mate’s clothed one. The brat had his attention on him. Seeing himself on the mirror like this was like watching something that wasn’t actually happening to him. Yet it was happening to him.

“Show me” Nino whispered again as he looked at his face. It took a couple of seconds ‘til Aiba had enough willpower to move, and when he did his hand moved like some rusty piece of machinery until it was on his thigh, he grazed it with his nails before reaching his testicles and tugged at them playfully.  
The hand around his waist moved and caressed his back and ass as his own held his length and started to stroke, firmly but slowly. Watching Nino mostly through the mirrors, Aiba felt encouraged and his breathing deepened then stopped a few times. Nino looked at him through the mirror, and smirked. “We look hot.” He said turning his head to put a dry kiss on his marked shoulder.

“Mmh…” he agreed smiling.

“What were you doing with that?” He asked pointing to the abandoned plug and if Aiba could’ve blushed even more he would have done it.

“What would anyone do with that?” He said shyly and just a little teasingly.

“I want to see it… may I?”

Just before Aiba is able to answer, Nino was already pushing him off his lap. His small hands were guiding him firmly, yet so gently. He kneeled on the bed, and Nino took place on his right, laid back with his hands tucked under his head, his pants tightened around his crotch but he did not motion to please himself he instead watched his friend intently as he reached for the plug and the lube to start putting it in again.

This time he only recoated the rubber object with lube and inserted it all in one go, hissing, his eyes turning white as he tried to keep them open to watch Nino’s reaction. When he stopped shivering enough to actually turn his sight to the mirror, the other’s eyes were still fixated on his ass where the plug had just disappeared. He sighed before pumping his erection with his lubricated hand as the other just turned the plug inside; his hips jerked involuntarily as a moan slipped from his throat.

He thought he heard his younger friend moan too. Then he felt the fingers taking over the plug pulling it out and inside again. Keening softly, Aiba watched his hand on the mirrors, turning to see different angles and Nino’s hand angling the toy to reach different reactions. The heat had spread all over his body, all his muscles contracted and his lungs seemed to stop working for a moment as the white ropes of cum flew out onto the bed.

He had barely opened his eyes when he felt Nino fumbling next to him, Aiba turned to face him and he was half smiling, half biting his lower lip as he opened his jeans and uncovered his cock. It was hard and red, precum smeared all over its head, but Nino didn’t touch it, he reached towards the already slicked hand putting it around it. The brat looked into his face pleadingly so Aiba started to stroke it.

Nino didn’t last long and the taller man thought he looked more adorable when looked closely as he came.

They stayed in silence, Nino licking his lips and letting his orgasm wash out, while Aiba examined his soiled hand. After a while, the amusement about the semen on his hand disappeared so he took some tissue from his nightstand and cleaned himself and then the bed and the shorter male. When he came back from the bathroom where he disposed the dirty tissue, Nino had tucked himself back into his underwear but his pants were still unzipped.

  
“You’re not making me go now, right?” Aiba chuckled and shook his head as he pulled on some sweatpants. Nino threw away his shirt and jeans, and buried himself inside the bed sheets, the other one slid in next to him after turning off the lights.

“…it’s true… I was… you know… thinking about you when you knocked…” Aiba said still in an embarrassed tone, yet the darkness disguising him aided in his confession. Nino shifted until he was flush against his side, wrapping him with one arm.

  
“Good… Next time we can do something more interesting, then.” He said before giving a small kiss to his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something about masturbation. And I wrote most of it while writing divergence, and the other part after completing complicated xD but ... anyways, thanks for reading


End file.
